Watches comprising several display devices are known in the prior art. This multiple display includes hands and at least one LCD screen arranged, for example, underneath the watch dial. The LCD screen is, in this case, visible through an aperture made in the dial. This allows such watches to display time information with the hands and other information with the LCD screen. A known variant is a watch comprising two LCD screens in order to display several pieces of information.
However, the drawback of these watches is that the information is very complex to read. Indeed, the LCD screen or screens of these watches simultaneously display a multitude of information so that the user cannot intuitively tell from the screen(s) which function is being used. This then leads to confusion for the user in handling the watch and in the selection of the desired function from the various functions proposed, and confusion in reading the various information displayed.
A watch comprising hands and an LCD screen and provided with a tactile watch crystal is also known in the prior art. This watch is arranged to perform several functions. In normal operating mode, the hands are used to indicate time information via indications on the dial. In a second operating mode, the user can choose one of the watch functions. To do so, the user selects the function via action with one finger on the tactile crystal. The indications concerning the various available functions are located on the dial, the flange of the crystal or the bezel. Pressing on or touching the crystal on the desired function indication selects said function. This causes a movement of the hands to point to the indication relating to said selected function. The LCD screen then displays the result associated with the selected function.
However, the drawback of this watch or timepiece is that it does not allow several different pieces of information to be displayed at the same time. Indeed, it is not possible to display information, such as the temperature, at the same time as pressure information. It is also not possible to display simultaneously different temperature data such as the mean value, instantaneous value or other data. Added to this is the fact that it is not possible to display hierarchical information, i.e. the function and menu attached to said piece of displayed information.
Moreover, this timepiece has the additional drawback of only having a limited number of functions. Indeed, the list of the various functions is set out on the timepiece dial, dial flange or bezel. The surface area of these elements is limited, thus the number of functions is consequently limited to this available surface area on said elements.